


Better than memory

by MissTeaVee



Series: Kix-it-Fix-it [2]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage, smootching, time travel shenanegains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Part of the Kix-it-fix-it verse. Kix can't remember if he and Comet were married, or if it had been part of his 'dream.'





	Better than memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphiraBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/gifts).



> The Comix cannot be stopped!

“Kar’ika,” Kix started, feeling uncomfortable. But he had to ask, that dream that he still felt was so real haunted him and some things he had trouble remembering whether or not they had happened or if they were part of his imagination. Which led to the question he was dreading to ask, but had to.

“Hmm?” Comet glanced up from where he was touching up his armor, a spare paintbrush clenched in his teeth as Kix settled down beside him, rubbing the back of his head.

“This is so stupid but… are we married?”

“Mmm!?” Comet raised a brow at him in confusion. Kix hurriedly kept talking before Comet could take the brush out of his mouth.

“Tht dream the other night was really detailed, and I’m still kind of sorting through memories to try and figure out which were real and which were imagined.”

“Oh… huh,” Comet blinked. “Uh… no. No we’re not Cyare,” He cleared his throat awkwardly, clearly not sure what to say and Kix didn’t blame him.

“Okay, just checking, there’s a pretty clear one of us saying the riduurok while watching a seppie fleet go up so I just had to-”

“Seriously!?” Comet’s brows went up and he was grinning in amusement. Kix gave a little shrug, smiling back.

“Well, the battle was terrible and at some point we ended up using the same bit of broken shuttle as cover and I asked you if you wanted to get married before we died. You said yeah, but after the battle so stay fucking alive, Then you kicked a droid’s head off and we went sprinting over to the main group,” Kix chuckled at the way Comet’s eyes lit up. “Suddenly all the droids went dead and there was cheering, we looked up to see bright flashes from the Seppie fleet going up in flames and a supersized warship fell out of the sky towards a mountain in the distance. Watching it go down was just incredible, I remember the flames flickering and it slowly rolling over with the backdrop of a moon. You were standing beside me and we watched until it smashed into the mountain, and then you turned to me and said ‘ _Mi Solus tome-_ ”

Comet managed to pick his jaw off the floor and laughed in delight. “That… wow. I will accept nothing less than that when the time comes.”

 

\-----

 

“Does this feel familiar to you?” Comet gasped out as Kix wrapped a bleeding cut on his lover’s hand. Kix shrugged briefly, glancing over their cover.

“Droids, explosions, shooting. It’s all we ever do.”

“Mountain, ship falling out of the sky, large moon in the sky?” Comet retorted, pointing at first the mountain, then at a faraway streak coming towards the ground from space. Kix swung his head back and forth hard enough to give himself whiplash, then looked at Comet with wide eyes. Should he ask… was he supposed to ask? Comet blinked at him, head turning slightly, cheeks flushing and then he grinned. “Race you to the rest of the group?”

Kix nodded, a sudden fire in his chest. Comet vaulted their cover, slamming a boot into a droid and sending its head flying just as memory said he would. The two of them took off running across the field and when they got to the line, Comet lost his footing and fell. Kix tripped over him and they ended up in a heap, laughing to see droids falling over all around them, the men around them cheering as the massive ship’s shadow cut over them, heading right for the mountain. Kix couldn’t believe it. He watched for a few moments, then glanced down at his lover, suddenly feeling shy. Would they...

Comet noticed him looking and dropped his chin, looking at Kix through his lashes for a long moment, then back at the ship, lips curling into a grin.

“What did I say? Nothing less?”

“Yeah.”

“Heh, well,” Comet pulled him down, and the kiss tasted like dust and tibanna gas and fire, and there was no way Kix was about to pull away. Except…

The Kiss broke and they looked up just in time to see the mountain disappear behind an explosion. Comet grinned, sitting up and pressing their foreheads together and began. “ _Mi Solus tome, Mhi solu-_ ”

The shockwave and sound of the ship’s impact rolled over them, cutting Comet off and Kix laughed again breathlessly, realizing that Hardcase was watching them and just beaming for them. _Even better than the dream, my friends are still here with me,_ his mind supplied as he kissed Comet again before picking up the declaration.

 _“Mhi solus dhar'tome. Mhi me'dinui an. Mhi ba'juri verde,_ ” He finished. Comet smiled at him tenderly, and as they embraced, it was easy to imagine the cheers of a battle won were just for them.


End file.
